The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A machining apparatus for machining metallic materials, such as cutting, drilling, milling, grinding, blasting, and turning, can generate a significant amount of metallic dust. A dust collection apparatus is generally attached to the machining apparatus to collect the metallic dust in order to reduce air pollution at the worksite. The dust collection apparatus may include a container and one or more dust collection bins. The dust is guided and collected in the one or more dust collection bins through the container of the dust collection apparatus.
The dust collection bins are routinely transported and emptied to a larger drum container outside a manufacturing plant for disposal. When the dust collection bins are not emptied in time, the dust may build up in the container and become air-borne. Air-borne metallic dust can create a potential explosive hazard. More specifically, combustible materials can burn quite rapidly when in a smaller/fine form, such as dust. Materials that can oxidize, such as magnesium, can cause an explosion when in the form of smaller particles/dust. Other materials such as aluminum can form a suspension in air, which can then lead to an explosion.
When the metallic dust contained in the dust collection bins is exposed to air, a potential explosive hazard exists. Further, the routine handling and transporting of the dust collection bins from the worksite to the larger drum container outside the manufacturing plant creates a potential health and safety issue.
These dust-related issues, among other issues from manufacturing processes that create metallic dust, are addressed by the present disclosure.